Look who's in love
by Utsukushii utashi-chan
Summary: Claire's cousin Jill is coming to mineral town! She meets Gray and instantly falls for him! Just a teeny weeny infatuation, yes? Or is it a growing love for him? she doesn't know. But the real question is... DOES HE LIKE HER BACK! :D WARNING: A very Tsundere Gray R&R ;) To be updated soon! Yey!
1. Chapter 1

_**HI! IT'S ME AGAIN!!! THIS IS MY SECOND FAN FIC!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I KNOW IT'S A BIT JUMBLE AND ALL!!! HEHEHE.... I PLAN TO MAKE ONE STORY ABOUT "HARVEST MOON DS CUTE" AND "MORE FRIENDS IN MINERAL TOWN". HOPE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! THANKS GUYS!!! AND YAH, I PLAN TO MAKE THIS STORY A LOT MORE INTERESTING AND A LOT LONGER THAT THE FIRST ONE...**_

-CLAIRE'S POV-

RING! RING! My phone rang noisily. "Ummm... Hello? Oh! Jill! Yeah... Really?! Glad to! Okay! Come as soon as you can! Let's meet at the inn! Yes... You know the way right? Okay!! Be seeing you!!! Bye!" _'Yes! Yes! My cousin's coming to town! And she's staying here for good!!!_' I thought to myself. It was a day before New Year's Eve.

And it's going to be spring next Monday!!! Boy I am so Happy!!! I skipped down merrily to the inn. I flung the door open, Cliff was there sitting on the counter chatting with Ann. I kissed him on his cheeks and he blushed slightly.

"Hey love!" I greeted. He greeted me with one of his sweet smiles. Cliff and I have been going steady since the day he revealed his feelings for me. "Why, hello Claire. You seem happy. Got any news?" Ann asked. "Yeah! My cousin Jill will be coming to town tomorrow!" I shrieked happily. "You mean your oh-so-beautiful cousin Jillian?!" Ann gasped.

"Yes! She got enough workers to take care of her ranch in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. She's staying here for good! Plus, she promised to help me in my ranch every day. I love that kid!" I said. Jill was two years younger than me, even though her world is different than mine. I mean being rich and all. She still remained to be my best friend slash cousin.

"I bet she's an ass hole as you!" Gray suddenly smirked from behind. "What is up with you Gray? If you hate me so much, you shouldn't take it out on my cousin! She's very nice and very pretty!" I protested. _'SHEESH! Why does that guy hate me so much?'_ I said to myself.

I punched him and he act a little dramatic. He suddenly smiled and said "Whoa! Can't you take a joke?" "It's because what you said was mean you ninny!" Ann defended.

-NEXT DAY-

I woke up early next morning. I tend my animals as fast as I could. _'YIPEE! Jill's coming today!!! I know. I'll invite her to tonight's party!' _It was almost 4:30pm so I hurried to take a bath and dressed myself. I wore my blue dress that Cliff bought me and the white fur semi-jacket that Jill gave me.

I faced the mirror looking content. _**KNOCK! KNOCK! **__'Could it be? I thought we will meet at the inn? Oh well.'_ I opened the door and there stood a very beautiful young lady (also called my cousin...) she was wearing a pink, glittery dress, a white fur bolero, and a pink ribbon was tied on her hair neatly. "Jill! Oh Goddess you look ever so different!!!" I hugged her. "You too cousin!" She giggled.

"So, are you ready? I mean dress up... Well you are dressed up and all. Soooo... You don't have a reason to say no!!! I'm inviting you to today's party, and it's almost starting! Come on!" I exclaimed.

"N-not yet... Sorry. My last luggage was late. The agency said that they will deliver it to my house. So I have to make sure it arrives. Oh yeah! My new home is next to that blacksmith shop. So I'll be super close to you! But I promise to go later. Okay?" She said. We hugged again and then I dropped her to her house and I proceed to the inn. 

-Jill's POV-

Wow! Mineral town hasn't change at all! It was almost 3 years since I visited Claire's Farm. She was so ill that time so I stayed here for 2 days. I sighed as I walked inside my house.

'_Oh well, I guess it's alright as long as I'm not bored. I mean. All my life had always been the same. Wake up, look pretty, and order maids and servants around. That's the very reason why I bought that land in forget-me-not-valley. But now that it has prospered. There's nothing left to do.'_

DING DONG  
"Finally!" I whispered to myself. "Harlow Miss! Your luggage is here! Please sign this!" The postman said. "Thank you." I smiled.

I ran toward the inn. I am so glad it didn't snow today, or else it would be so cold! I tried to open the door but remembered. I don't know anyone. I mean I visited here once, but I really didn't mingle with the people here. What if I got out of place or something?!

'_It's okay Jillian! You can do it! Take a deep breath!' _I swallowed and took a deep breath. _**CREEAAK... **_I poked my head inside and started to blush madly.

'EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT ME!' There was an awkward silence at first. Then I saw Claire, 'WHEW!' "Everyone, this Jillian Hartson, my cousin!" Claire introduced. "Welcome! Welcome to Mineral Town!" the mayor said. Everyone was so nice to me. I met Doctor Trent and his wife Elli. Then there's Rick, Popuri, their mom, Mary, Karen and many more. The crowd was on my face so Claire went in "Okay! Sorry Folks! I have to catch up on my Cousin first!"

She led me to her table. There were people with her. "Jill, this is my best friend Ann." She said as she pointed to a red headed girl. "Hello." Ann greeted. "And this is my boyfriend Cliff..." She blush a little while she embraced a brown headed guy.

"Ahem?" coughed the guy next to Cliff. Claire rolled her eyes and said "..... And this is ass ho- I mean Gray." Gray nodded his head and gave Claire a dark glare that made me giggled and said "Please to meet you all! I'm Jillian, but you may call me Jill."

_**HEHEHE.... I KNOW IT'S WHACKY!!! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!!!! :] HOPE YAH GUYS LIKE IT!**_

-Gray's POV-

The New Year party started normally as it did these past years. I was getting bored so I decided to go upstairs and get to sleep. But before I could even stand up, Claire dragged me down. I glared at her and said "What is up with you?!" "I want you to meet my cousin." She grinned. "What so I can see that she's dumb just like you?" I teased. Ann glared at me giving me that don't-say-another-word-or-I'll-kill-you look.

I sighed and well, gave up. We waited for a little while, and then suddenly, the door creaked open. And there stood the prettiest thing I ever saw. I know it's a bit gay! But she really is so pretty. I even felt myself drool a bit... Sheesh! Is she a beauty queen or something?!

As expected, everyone crowded her. Luckily Claire was smart enough to get her out of there. She started introducing her cousin to Cliff and Ann. _'What the F****'_ I thought to myself. I coughed a little so I could get Claire's attention. And finally she introduced me to her.

I was really blushing when I heard her speak. She speaks like an angel! _Jillian... Jill... what a wonderful name! Wait! What am I saying?! I sound like a love sick puppy!!!! But why does she have to be so damn pretty?! _I smacked myself real hard. "Ummmm.... Gray, are you okay?" Cliff asked me finally getting me back to my senses.

They were all staring at me blankly and Jill giggled again and said, "You sure are funny Gray!" I can't help but blush! Good thing my cap came in handy. They started to play a slow song... Cliff took Claire to dance and Ann was called by Doug to run an errand, which left me and Jill alone. "So, what's your job here in town?" She started. I can't look up to her, because she might see me blushing madly.

"Blacksmith, I work for my grandpa." I snorted trying to hide my face. "Blacksmith... Oh! That blacksmith shop near Claire's farm?" she giggled "my house is next to that shop!"

_What?! She's staying here??? Wow... I mean I don't care... I mean... err..._ I can't seem to find the right word to say. There was an awkward silence between us. I tried to steal a look at her but ended up looking directly into her eyes.

Her eyes were violet, and sparkling in delight."So, um... you... want to dance?" I asked out of now where. _What the hell?! Where did that came from? I'm making a fool of myself! Anyway, she'll never say... _"Yes." She smiled and blush a little. I was so shocked at her reply. _Honestly, I feel kind of, happy... and... No. I shouldn't like her. I just couldn't._

While I was lost in thought, I didn't noticed her standing up and looking closely at me. I came back to my senses when I realized she was an inch away from me. I flinched. She frowned and said "I'm sorry, it's just that. You were staring in space and... Well... if you don't want to dan..." I didn't let her finish. I held her hand and walked to the dance floor.

I just couldn't make her sad. I gulped, and hold her waist. I was sweating like a pig, Goddess! I am so nervous! I was blushing the darkest shade of red. Good thing it was kind of dark, or else she would have noticed. I felt myself fainting when she put her hand on my arm and the other on my shoulder then smiled and looked at me. I looked away, avoiding eye contact. The song was slow. So we swayed gently to the music.

My heart was beating so fast when she put her head on my chest. I noticed Claire and Cliff grinning. Claire giving me that I-told-you-my-cousin-was-not-an-ass-hole look. And Cliff was giving me that good-for-you-pal look.

I can feel my face burning. I think I couldn't held much longer, I'm gonna pass out! Good thing the music stop and we broke apart. Claire took her cousin to mingle with the other girls, while I was left with Cliff on our table, still shocked of what had happened.

"So... Do I smell like? Or love?" Cliff smirked. "What?" I tried to sound innocent. "You like her don't you?" Cliff said grinning stupidly. "No." I said pulling the tip of my hat down to hide my red face. "Yeah right! As if!" Cliff snorted. But seriously, I can't take my eyes of her. I continued to watch her as she talked to the girls.

I think she noticed me, because she looked at me and a little smile played on her beautiful, red lips. I blushed again. I pretended that I wasn't looking her way. It was 5 minutes before midnight. The people went out to the town square including Jill. I was the last one to go to the square. I heard the people counting. "FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE..." "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" they all shouted.

Then the fireworks started. I was alone in a corner. I closed my eyes to feel the last winter breeze... "Wow, they sure are pretty." I suddenly heard a sweet voice beside me. It was Jill; she smiled at me and said, "Happy New Year Gray!" I started to blush but then I realized I wasn't wearing my cap! I left it at the inn. "You're cuter without it." Jill said. "Thanks, And... Happy New year too... Jill." I said smiling as I continue to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :]**_

-Jill's POV-

I can't help myself but day dream about what happened last night.

'_Oh my Goddess, last night was just so beautiful!!!!_

_I met someone... He's name is Gray!!!! I think he's hot, but a bit out of fashion._

_We danced last night .Goddess he's arms are like super muscular! And he's eyes were beautiful! They're like crystal blue shimmering in delight._

_I hope he likes me! But Mary said they had a thing. Is it true? Hmm... Maybe I should ask Claire... And maybe I'll stop by Gray first... Hehe...'_

As I walk down the road, I heard someone called from behind. "Yoo-hoo!! Jill!" I turn around to see who it was.

It was Claire. "So... How did it go last night? Had a wonderful night right????" She asked playfully. I tried to put on my serious face. But I just can't, I hugged her and squealed softly, "I like him Claire!!! I like Gray..."

She hugged me back and said, "Oh my Goddess!!! You look good together!!! Good luck on him though, he's a bit grumpy!"

We giggled for about ten minutes day dreaming about Gray and Cliff. "Here, get my hammer." She suddenly said out of the blue.

"What on earth for?" I asked in curiosity. "Take this too." She said as she gave me a piece of gold ore and added, "Take these to Gray, ask him to upgrade this for me!!! That way you could see him!!! Ayeee!!!!" She squeezed me tight and let me go.

As I walk up the road, I heard shouting and cursing. I hurried to the shop, I opened the door nervously and there I saw a very angry Gray.

"Tell me what's wrong with it?" Gray shouted. "You lack skills Gray, the handle is too long. You used too much gold!" the old man standing near the counter shouted back. "Then I'll fix it! I'll show you F***ing skills!" He roared.

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

"Ouch....." I heard Gray whispered. "Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?" I cried. "No it's fine." He grunted. "You're hurt!" the old man shouted. "I told you its fine!" Gray shouted back, and with this he left in a huff.

"Sorry about my grandson, I'm Saibara, the owner of this shop. And you must be Jill." The old man said. "It's okay, yes, I'm Jill, and oh... sorry, I have to go!" I stuttered.

I search for Gray and I eyed him running towards the inn. I followed him. He sat on a table and begins to examine his wound.

I walk closer and sat next to him. I saw me and blushed slightly; I love it when he does that! He's so cute!

I took his hand were the wound is and examine it carefully. I caught him looking at me but then he looked away. I chuckled and said "Good thing I have my first aid with me..."

I cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it. I smiled and said, "There, all better! Be careful next time, alright?" He smiled at me and whispered a soft 'thank you'. I replied a welcome look and he seems to understand it.

"Umm. I have to go. Oh yeah, this is for you. Claire asked me to ask you to upgrade it for her. Wow that's a mouthful." I said and stood up to take my leave. I heard him chuckled softly, and then He coughed and said, "Jill, would you like to have lunch? You know... with me?"

I wanted to jump up and down and scream yes. But I have my pride too, so I smiled and speak gently as I could, "That would be wonderful."

-Gray's POV-

I had another fight with that berserk grandpa of mine. And I hurt myself; luckily, Jill came in and healed it. I don't know why, but every time I see her, I seem to calm down.

I was so embarrassed when she took my hand on hers. Goddess! Why do I feel like this?! I shouldn't be like this!!!!! I shouldn't love her!!!!!!

I invited her to lunch; I think I was out of my mind. But it was the best lunch I ever had in ages! We talked about her life; I wish the time would just stop. I focused my attention on her. I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful... so kind... so gentle... so loving... GAK! What the hell am I saying?

_I don't like Jill... I don't like Jill... I don't like Jill..._

"Um, So Gray, do you have a.... a g-girlfriend?" She asked shyly. I frowned and said "No. I don't. And I don't want to have one." I can see she was shocked from her face alone.

"H-how come?" She asked nervously. I sighed and started, "It was three years ago..."

-Flash back-

"_**Gray... I'm sorry, but I-I don't feel the same way." She said. The blue feather in my hand dropped. She left me there, standing in the cold. I counted the endless snowflakes that dropped every second on my head as I shivered, I felt so alone. I thought that she was the one for me, but I was wrong. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I know nothing will ever change. She likes someone else, and it wasn't me. I watched her broken hearted as she strolls off to her carriage, she was married, but not with me. She was so sweet to me, so gentle, so kind. She was an angel in disguised, and I fell for her tricks. It was unfair for her to leave me with my heart in her hands .But Luck just isn't my game, One week later; I received a letter from my uncle, saying my parents passed away because of an accident. The pain in my heart tripled. I feel like I'm going to break. All the people I love never stayed for me. They all left me.**_

"I closed my hearts door since that day. I turned it hard as stone so I my never feel pain again." I frowned. _Shit! I sounded so gay!!! _ She turns her head down, and holds my hand. Goddess, she's holding my hand again! She makes me feel like passing out!

She smiled gently and said, "Gray, I'm sorry. But I know someone is destined for you. Who will accept your love and gives her love back to you. You just have to look for her, she's out there." "or in here." I heard her whisper, which made me blush.

Then she looked me right in the eyes and said. "Gray, I believe your heart didn't turn hard. You just need someone to comfort you. And I will always be here."

I was so shocked at her words. I think she realized I was embarrassed so she quickly added. "You know, as a friend."

**AWWW..... MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE NEXT WEEK!!! I HOPE... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :]**


End file.
